banana_fishfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 14 Tender is the Night
Tender is the Night is the fourteenth episode of the Banana Fish anime. Synopsis Ash is brought to hospital in critical condition, both Eiji and Sing are released from prison on bail with Yut-Lung's assistance, though in Eiji's case he is confined to the house. Senator's are now aware of Ash and considering his connection to Golzine they conclude he must disappear. Ash has stabilised and manages to fend off an assassination attempt from a nurse. He is then transferred to a hospital where news reports state that Ash has died. Summary Shunichi and Max arrive at the airport and hear the news. Max tells Shunichi that they have to go back because Ash was in a fight. Doctors help to fix Ash. Ash has a dream of Eiji and Shorter covered in blood while Ash holds a knife in his hand. Ash mumbles Eiji's name. Max and Shunichi meet up with Charlie and Jenkins at the hospital Jenkins tells them that the operation is over. A doctor explains to them that he's lucky to be alive. Sing and Cain along with the others are held in jail. Sing worries about Ash, but Cain tells him that nobody can kill Ash. Sing and Eiji are discharged and follow the officers outside. Sing asks Eiji he has never seen him before with Eiji telling him that he's a friend of Ash's. Sing and Eiji make their way outside only to see Yut-Lung. Eiji is thrown into a car with Sing asking Yut-Lung what's going on. Yut-Lung and Sing arrive back home. Yut-Lung sweet talks his brother with Sing watching from a distance Sing becomes concerned with his brother's condition with Yut-Lung telling him that he's just a marionette. Sing freezes in shock from the horror. Ash is sedated and finds it hard to breathe. He compares it to dying with it being peaceful. Yut-Lung enters the room with Eiji and tells him that Ash is alright. Eiji get's up moments later but is stopped by Yut-Lung who asks him what can he do to help him. Yut-Lung continues and tells Eiji that Ash doesn't need friends or anybody and suggestes about what to do with Eiji. Ash lays in bed when four nurses come in and introduce themselves. Ash becomes stressed from the situation and tells Jenkins to get them out. Ash is given a intelligence psychological test from Halper. Ash explains to Halper a problem by being scientific he's confused on which makes Halper worried. Ash earns an IQ score of 180. A nurse walks into Ash's room and injects herself with a drug. Ash questions what she's doing. The nurse attacks Ash with a syringe but misses Ash. Ash manages to hold her down and ask her who sent her, but ends up dying. The FBI enters the police station and tells the detectives that they'll be taking over the case. Max and Ash have a talk with Max coming up with a plan to get Ash out of there. Max is introduced to a man named Steven who he'll be working with. The FBI enter the hospital and tell Ash that they'll be taking over his case and that he need's to be tested. Yut-Lung watches over Eiji and is told by Wu that Ash is taken somewhere else. Ash keeps quiet during the ride by analyzing where he's going. Ash is welcomed by a man at the National Mental Health Center, being Dr.MannerHeim. Eiji watches the news and is informed that Ash is dead. Characters * Yut-Lung * Frederick Arthur Briefly shown dead * Jenkins * Ash Lynx * Eiji Okumura * Cain Blood * Sing Soo-Ling * Woo * Max Lobo * Shunichi Ibe * Lee Hua Lung * Halper * Manor Heim * Shorter Wong Brief hallucination * Charlie Dickinson * Wu =Gallery= Main Article: Episode 14/Image Gallery Episode 14-5 hours left until broadcasting.jpg Episode 14-4 hours left until broadcasting.jpg Episode 14-3 hours left until broadcasting.jpg Episode 14- 2 hours left until broadcasting.jpg Episode 14-1 hour left until broadcasting.jpg Episode 14 Title Card.jpg Trivia *"Tender is the Night" is a novel by F. Scott Fitzgerald. References Category:Episodes Category:Anime